


Nsfw Haikyuu!! imagines bc I'm horny lol

by beikonsnakksan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beikonsnakksan/pseuds/beikonsnakksan
Summary: As the title indicates I'm mainly just horny and bored so this is how I spend my time sometimes.
Kudos: 2





	1. Koushi Sugawara x reader <sadist>

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly mainly for me and picky ff taste but read if u want :)  
> Also, they're gonna differ in lengths depending on how much I can write before it becomes shitty.  
> Enjoy you horny mofos
> 
> Some inspo def came from 'trxshyshima' on wp from their nsfw haikyuu imagines so lots of creds to them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of Sugawara Koushi as a soft dom sadist brings me joy so here I am indulging that idea.

You and your boyfriend Koushi had been together since his third year of high school and your second year. You were now both in college and in your three years of relationship he continues to surprise you. You first met when you started as an assistant coach with the Karasuno volleyball team during your first year. You barely knew anything about volleyball but managed to learn as time went on. You mainly did it to be able to spend more time with one of your best friends, Kiyoko. She always talked very passionately about the volleyball team but it took up a lot of her time so you joined to be able to spend more time with her and then take over the manager position for your last year once she graduated.  
You had always been a reserved person and not comfortable around large groups of people, but the Karasuno boys managed to make you feel surprisingly comfortable and at home. Maybe it was their positive and competitive attitudes or goofy personalities, but there was certainly something about them.

Even though you managed to create a good relationship with most of the team members, yours and Sugawara Koushi's was something different, something else. The way he presented himself as the vice-captain of the team was so much more mature and calmer than the Sugawara Koushi you got to know over the years. You and Koushi had formed a fairly close bond from the beginning and the two of you grew close very quickly, starting a relationship around a year after meeting. You were pleasantly surprised to see the way Suga acted when the two of you were alone, mischievous, goofy, and kind of a sadist. This is something you only found out about once you started dating.  
He'd leave hickeys all over your neck and make sure you absolutely couldn't hide them, then once you'd complain about them he would pull you in, and bite your already sore neck in between whispering into your ear.  
He also absolutely loved seeing you blush and would make it a point to get you to blush as possible in public without people suspecting him. Then you'd bury your face in his chest and he'd just lean in and whisper in your ear, "I'm not sorry, love, you just look so cute like that."

Even though most of the Karasuno team had already graduated, except for Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi, who were all graduating the following year. You all still met up on the regular for takeout at someone's place and spent the night laughing and goofing off. These nights often included Koushi pulling you into another room and teasing you a bit, slipping his fingers inside your underwear, rubbing your clit gently, or thrusting in and out with one hand and the other on your mouth, keeping you from making too much noise. The two of you then returned to the group with you shaking slightly with Suga's hand around your waist and some sharing knowing glances around the room in a way like everyone knew what you two were doing.

There was one incident where Koushi had left your shared apartment to go to the gym while you worked on school projects. Once he came home he sat his bag down by the door and walked over to you and kissed your cheek, "I'm gonna take a shower real quick," he said resting his head on your shoulder, "care to join me? I haven't seen you all day" he asked quietly with a smirk. "I just have a little bit left we can do something when you get out of the shower baby." You said returning his cheek kiss absentmindedly. "How much do you have left? I can wait." Koushi rested his head on yours, watching over your work. "You really are persistent on this," he nodded and put his hands on your waist "...mayhaps" he mumbled into your hair. "This should just take a few more minutes, you can just put your gym clothes away in the meantime." He let you go with another kiss and started putting away the sweaty gym clothes. "Alrighty then love, meet me in the shower once you're done?" You nodded, scribbling the final answers down before hurrying into the bedroom hearing the shower start. You quickly stripped and left your clothes at the end of your bed.  
You step into the shower with Koushi and pulled him in for a kiss, he wrapped his hands around your lower back, and you put your hands in his hair. You smile into the kiss and mumble "happy?" You felt smile as well, "very."  
You backed away from him as much as the shower let you, keeping your forearms on his shoulders. With the shower to his back, he slipped his hard cock into you, kissing your neck. You moan louder than you expected yourself to do and felt Koushi chuckle into your neck. You push him further into you with a quick thrust in return and feel him moan into your neck. He started moving in and out at an increasingly faster pace until he moans into your ear in a breathy voice, "I'm close, I'm so close." You felt you were close too, "yeah me too baby," you whispered back. He slowed his pace and started rubbing your clit in circles with his thumb. You moaned into his shoulder and started biting his shoulders and neck while he kept going at a faster pace. You finished with his cock still in you and you breathed heavily into his neck for a minute before he pulled out his still hard cock and you remembered that he still hadn't finished. You lowered yourself to your knees and swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock, pumping the shaft a couple of times with one hand before taking it into your mouth and slowly moving it in and out. Koushi grabbed some of your hair in a fist with one hand and tilting your head up to look at him with the other. He pushed your head down gently as you went faster, his cock hitting the back of your throat as he finished in your mouth, you swallowed, and got back up to your feet. Koushi kissed you before the two of you actually started cleaning yourselves up.

Once you got out of the shower, you and Koushi were both in the bedroom in only your towels trying to decide on dinner plans, you decided on a walk downtown before heading to a ramen place you both really liked. You had only managed to put on underwear and a bra when Koushi comes up behind you, running his hands from your upper back to your crotch. "Koushi, whatcha doing there?" You turn to look at his face as he's resting it on your shoulder but as you do you feel him slip something into your underwear and tuck it in between your lips, up against your clit. "Koushi? _Oh_ -" You didn't quite realize what it was until started vibrating, it was a vibrator. You felt the settings go up and down and knew that Koushi had the remote. You tried to hold in a moan and it came out, kind of like a whimper. "Oh love that was so cute, think I might have to do this more often." he chuckled and whispered into your ear. "Now, I think it would be interesting to go out with it on our little dinner date. What do you say, baby?" He cranked it up to the highest setting right as he said that, and you let out a moan. "Great! You can keep getting ready now." He turned back to the lowest setting, you could barely hear it. He smiled sadistically, there weren't all too many moments where his sadism showed, but this was definitely one of them. You finished getting dressed and dealing with your hair and face with the vibrator buzzing in your clit The entire time, it was driving you insane, and you dreaded going out with it, but you were also kind of excited. You suppose that's one of the reasons you like Koushi so much, he can be the sweetest person alive but also the most sadistic. Really keeps you on your toes. You walked up to Koushi as he stood by the door, waiting for you, "you look so pretty, love." He kissed you and turned the vibrator up for a hot second and you whimpered a bit. He chuckled, and you pout at him, dragging him out the door. Das all I got for Suga for now :)


	2. Tsukishima Kei x reader <begging kink, bondage>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk I just feel like Tsukishima has a begging kink so letsgoo  
> This is prolly gonna be shorter tho.
> 
> nvm not shorter lol.

When you and Kei started dating, there were definitely some things that surprised you about the lanky bastard. You met in a college course about scientific and natural history. The professor partnered the two of you together for a research project where you discovered his incredible love of dinosaurs, which you both found kind of precious and strange at the same time. The project forced you to spend more time with each other but once the project was finished you found him seeking out your company more, and you didn't mind at all. You started hanging out more and more and got better along than you expected. He also had a sweet tooth, surprisingly, and you liked baking, which created a dynamic of him standing around in your kitchen talking about dinosaurs, while you baked something. His favorite being strawberry shortcake. His height came in handy too, at times, he would hand you various things you couldn't reach, at the price of him teasing you about it a little bit each time. Then you would sit on your couch and eat whatever you made this time, and just keep talking. You could talk with him for hours on end without getting too tired of him, which said a lot given how short both of your social batteries were.

Slowly, but surely, you became closer, and once you started dating you really felt how much Kei's love language was physical touch. You never thought that that would be his thing, but, alas, it was. Hugging you from behind, hanging on to you. When the two of you were alone, he'd unexpectedly pull you into his lap, kissing your neck. Something you only discovered when you started dating was that Kei had a begging kink. He made you beg for the smallest of things, holding something well over your head, making you say please. He had a certain type of satisfactory smile when he knew he had the power. Not that you could really complain, over time, you managed to develop the same kink. It didn't define him though, he could be gentle and sweet and always made sure you knew he loved you more than words could describe. You had been together for around a year, you started dating in your first year of college and were now in your second. Kei had introduced you to his volleyball friends as well, they were all so energetic and social, so you concluded most of them had simply clung to him until he just let them be. That's also how you made most of your friends too, honestly. They were all really lovely, and fun to be around. Except for the times when one of them would hit on you a little bit and Kei would hit them over the head. Another thing that surprised you about Kei was the fact that he preferred giving rather than receiving. _He got off to getting you off._

What made you realize this to the fullest extent was Kei snatching you one night, and pulling you onto the nearest couch or bed, and holding you in his lap. He then did something absolutely ordinary, he watched tv while rubbing your clit in slow circles, but not letting you come, and chuckled while you squirmed in his grasp. "Kei, Kei just let me-" He sped up for a moment but slowed down again, "Mmm.. what's the magic word?" He said smirking, "please, Kei, pretty please, pretty fucking please." you whined, trying to squirm out of his grasp but he had his hand wrapped around you tightly. "Ooh, so we're swearing now huh?" He said speeding up again, "I don't remember that being the magic word." he slowed down again, now painfully slow. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Please Kei." You turned your head to look at him, giving him the best puppy eyes you could possibly muster. He stopped and pulled his hand away from your crotch, releasing you from his grip and looking at you with a mock pouty face. "Turn around for me." You turned yourself to face him on his lap and were now straddling him. His hands rested on your hips for a moment before sliding them under your ass and picking you up. You yelped and quickly wrapped your hands around his neck. Once you got to your bedroom he put you down on the bed gently and went to your bottom dresser drawer and fishing out handcuffs and a ball gag, that's when you knew you were in for quite a night. He dropped the handcuffs on the bed and held the gag up to your face expectingly, you pouted, looking up at him. He sat himself down in front of you on the bed. He placed one hand on your crotch again, pressing down on your clit. He leaned in, "Come on baby, you just look so cute with it, drooling all over yourself, moaning." You felt your face flush immensely and you opened your mouth. He smiled, satisfied, and placed the gag in your mouth, strapping it in. You decided that resisting the handcuffs would be futile, he would just give you his reasons and make you all flustered about it. Not like you hated it anyway. You took your shirt off and put your hands in front of you and Kei clicked one of them around your wrist and then led you closer to the bedframe. You got yourself comfortable against the metal bed frame with a pillow up against your back while Kei took off his shirt as well. The bedframe was tall and Kei threaded the empty side of the handcuff over the top and through and then placed your other hand in. Kei backed up and looked at you up and down, smirking. He then leaned in and kissed you, whispering, "I love you, baby." Pulling off your underwear and spreading your legs, he placed his hands on your hips and began licking and kissing down your thighs, maintaining eye contact with you the entire time. Then he got to your 'lower' lips, licking the folds in between and swirling in and around your clit. All throughout you moaned into the gag and you felt your drool drip down onto your chest. Kei looked up at you with a smirk before thrusting two fingers in and out while licking your clit intensely. You grabbed the chain of the handcuffs for support. Fuck, this felt good, and you would've told him if it wasn't for the gag. You settled for moaning his name the best you could, over and over. It took a lot of begging and multiple orgasms, to get it to Kei that you wanted him to put it in, so bad. He leaned over again and kissed you, then trailed down your body, leaving kisses and hickeys all the way down. "You look so beautiful baby, you look so fucking pretty right now ." He said fumbling with his belt buckle before finally succeeding and letting his hard cock out. Placing his hands on your knees, he positioned himself in front of you and thrusting, hard. You moaned in unison as Kei kept going at a faster pace. A little while later and Kei thumped down beside you, panting. "Let me get your hands real quick." He rolled over to the bedside table where he had left the keys and opened one of them and let you sink into the bed. He opened the other one too and dropped the cuffs and keys back on the table. You unstrapped the gag yourself and handed it to him, so he could put it on the table. Wiping the drool from your mouth with the back of your hand, you scooted closer to your boyfriend and he pulled you to him and held you up against him. Still breathing heavily into your neck he whispered into your ear, "I love you so much, baby. You feeling okay?" You smiled, still catching your breath, "I love you too, so much. Yeah, I feel good baby." You dragged him out of the bed with you to take a shower and get some water and then making some food together. Das it, I thought it was gonna be short but hey, I vibe wit dis.


	3. Toru Oikawa x reader > superiority/king complex<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa def has a king complex it's basically canon.

From the very first time, you met Toru Oikawa, you were thoroughly convinced that he had a king complex. Which meant he felt he was better than everybody else, and that everybody should listen to him, but he wasn't going to be a dick about it. It often came off a little condescending but you thought it was better than a god complex. When you made the mistake of telling him that you thought he might have a king complex, it went straight to his head, like, right away. He took it as if you thought of him as a king, and not the other way around. It kind of pushed your relationship to the next level, which soon led to the two of you dating. You had a kind of dom/sub relationship, he was quite dominant and blunt at nature and he always told you exactly how he felt, which you quite appreciated at times. It felt comforting to have someone protective and he never took it too far. He had always been afraid of pushing it too far regarding your personal life and he made sure you felt comfortable with him during intimate moments. 

The first time you met him, he had walked into your computer science class on accident and took a liking to you. He hung around you for the rest of the day like a lost puppy, seemingly not noticing your little interest in his company. Over time, he managed to warm up to you and you started to like his eccentric presence. You suppose the only reason you didn't have any interest in talking to him was that you thought he was playing with you, he gained popularity quite quickly during your first year of college. 

(update later)


End file.
